ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
1980 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1980.'' Events January * 5 January - Ryan Reeb is born. * 8 January - Frank Arnot and Rachel Nichols are born. * 30 January - Chad Haywood is born. * Star Trek: The Motion Picture Blueprints by Stan Goldstein, Fred Goldstein and Rick Sternbach is published by Wallaby. * Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology by Stan Goldstein, Fred Goldstein and Rick Sternbach is published by Wallaby. * The Monsters of Star Trek by Daniel Cohen is published by Archway. February * 13 February - Eamon Sheehan is born. * Perry's Planet by Jack C. Haldeman II is published by Bantam Books. March * The Making of Star Trek The Motion Picture by Susan Sackett and Gene Roddenberry is published by Wallaby. * Chekov's Enterprise: A Personal Journal of the Making of Star Trek The Motion Picture by Walter Koenig is published by Pocket Books. April * 19 April - Charles Seel dies. * Marvel TOS #1: "The Motion Picture" is published. May * 26 May - Franz Bachelin dies. * Star Trek: The Motion Picture - The Photostory by Richard J. Anobile is published by Pocket Books. * Marvel TOS #2: "The Motion Picture: V'Ger" is published. June * 3 June - Maryesther Denver dies. * 18 June - Ryan Spahn is born. * Marvel TOS #3: "The Motion Picture: Evolutions" is published. July * 9 July - Christopher Jewett and Megan Parlen are born. * Marvel TOS #4: "The Haunting of Thallus!" is published. August * 4 August - Romulo Fajardo, Jr. is born. * 26 August - Chris Pine is born. * 29 August - Chase Hoyt is born. * Star Trek Maps by New Eye Studios is published by Bantam Books. * The Best of Trek 2 : From the Magazine for Star Trek Fans by Walter Irwin and G.B. Love is published by Signet Books. * Marvel TOS #5: "[[The Haunting of the Enterprise!|The Haunting of the Enterprise!]]" is published. September * 21 September - Autumn Reeser is born. * 29 September - Michael Strong dies. * Marvel TOS #6: "[[The Enterprise Murder Case!|The Enterprise Murder Case!]]" is published. October * 3 October - Amy Earhart is born. * 10 October - Reuel Kim is born. * 17 October - Justin Shenkarow is born. * The Galactic Whirlpool by David Gerrold is published by Bantam Books. * Marvel TOS #7: "Tomorrow or Yesterday" is published. November * 28 November - Menina Fortunato is born. * Marvel TOS #8: "The Expansionist Syndrome" is published. December * Marvel TOS #9: "Experiment in Vengeance!" is published. Unknown * Paige Brooks, Charlie Kirchoff, Sean Murphy, and Adam Ryen are born. * Harold Johns dies. * Star Trek With Latin by Rudolph Masciantonio is published by the American Classical League. * Star Trek: The Motion Picture Pop-Up Book by Tor Lokvig and Chuck Murphy is published by Wanderer Books. * USS Enterprise Punch-Out Book by Tor Lokvig and Chuck Murphy is published by Wanderer Books. * The Official Star Trek Trivia Book by Rafe Needleman is published by Pocket Books. fr:1980 productions it:Produzioni del 1980 nl:1980 producties